Staff Sergeant Lehane and Santos
by MuffMunch21
Summary: Faith and Kennedy are in the army. They are key to the defeat of an upcoming apocalypse. Faith/Buffy Kennedy/Willow
1. Chapter 1

So I do not own anything. I could not sleep tonight and I'm leaving for the army in about 5 months and thought, 'Hey, why not make a story about Buffy but with a few characters being in the army." So here it is. Let me know if it is actually worth more… Thanks. (Sorry for all the mistakes. Its late and I'm exhausted and cannot sleep.)

"Giles, do we really need to find these slayers?" Buffy said as she walked with her watcher.

Giles was walking in circles looking around to find where he needed to go. "Yes, Buffy. We need to find these girls. They are in the prophecy and are seriously needed to help us with the apocalypse."

"When have I ever needed help with an apocalypse?"

"Well, there was the one time when I had to give you CPR and we brought you back from the dead." Xander said as he walked up to the two. He smiled at the surprised look on their faces. "Really? You didn't think I would follow you. I have to see these prophetic girls."

The blonde slayer laughed as they walked up to the house. She watched as her watcher knocked steadily on the door. After a few seconds, Buffy looked at the older man. "Um, I'm thinking they are not home. Maybe they are …." Her statement was cut short when the door opened revealing a young woman. Buffy took in her appearance. She was slightly taller than the blonde and had dark hair that was pulled back into a bun. Her clothes consisted of her army uniform and boots.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked as she looked over at the three.

Giles cleared his throat before he spoke. "Yes, I believe you can. I am looking for a Kennedy Santos and Faith Lehane. Are they home, by chance?"

The soldier looked the older man over before answering. "Yes sir. I am Staff Sergeant Kennedy Santos and Staff Sergeant Williams is inside. Please come in."

As they walked into the living room the saw another brunette standing before them, hanging up her cell phone. "Hey Santos, what is going on?"

"Well these three were looking for us. So, I figured I'd let them in and see what they needed with us." Kennedy said before looking over at the three. "Have a seat and we can talk about whatever it is that you needed."

"Well, the thing is you two are slayers." Giles said as they all sat down. He was surprised when they did not look phased by what he said, so he continued. "I'm guessing that you know what slayers are by the way you are not looking at me like I'm crazy. The thing is that you two are needed. There is a prophecy that says you two will defeat the upcoming apocalypse. I understand that this is short noticed, but is there any chance that you two can come with us to Cleveland?"

The two brunettes looked at each other and then back to the watcher. "Well, we both know about slayers and everything that comes with it. We were both trained by the same watcher and well when she had passed, we joined up into the army. With slayers popping up everywhere, we figured our help could be used elsewhere. Going to Cleveland should not be a problem actually. There is a base that is there that we are actually getting sent to. We were leaving tonight. "Faith said as she looked at Kennedy.

Giles had a grin on his face, probably for not having to tell the speech over anymore. "That's fantastic. Well we could meet up in Cleveland once you are settled in and discuss this prophecy."

The Slayer academy was packed when the two soldiers walked in. They walked through the hallway to when someone they recognized walked up to them. "Hey gals, you seem to be here early. Let's go find everyone and get with the introductions. "

Twenty minutes later they were in a room with an oval table, people all around it. "Okay, Staff Sergeant Santos and Lehane, let me introduce you to everyone."

"You can call us Faith and Kennedy, sir." Kennedy had stated.

"Alright then. Kennedy and Faith, you know me already and please call me Giles. This is Dawn, Robin, Vi, and Willow. You guys this is Kennedy and Faith." Giles said as he point to them and individually waved. "Now, I'm just wondering. Would you like to stay here in one of the apartments or do you have to stay on base?"

"Actually, staying here would be easier for us with the upcoming apocalypse, if that is okay with you all?" Faith said.

"Sounds great to me." Buffy said as she was looking at Faith.

"I agree. It just makes it easier in case we need you." Willow stated as she smiled at Kennedy.

Faith and Kennedy looked at each other and smiled. "Sounds great to us too." Faith said as she smirked.

So what do you think? Continue or no?s


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it has taken me awhile to update. I've been crazy busy especially last week. I had 5 Thanksgiving dinners to go to and help with. I just pulled myself away from dance central to write. I figured my free time tonight could go to better use. So.. here it is.

Faith and Kennedy were taking a needed break after bringing everything into their apartment. They finally had everything put away and situated where they wanted it. "So, what do you think of slayer central so far?"

"I'm not real sure yet. I think it is awesome that they have all this set up to help girls and train them. I'm just wondering how crazy it is here with all these teenage girls here."

Kennedy laughed at the idea of the teenage slayers fighting over the bathroom. "I am so glad we are living together still. I would go crazy if I was them. Let's hope we don't get pulled into any drama. I can deal with demons trying to kill me, but teenagers? Hell no." Kennedy looked around the room one more time before glancing back to Faith. "Come on. We should go see if Giles needs any help."

The two brunettes walked into the library where they found most of the original group. "Hey. We figured we'd see if you needed some help."

Giles looked around to the others before he spoke. "Actually, I think we are finished for today. We were gonna take a breather before starting up tomorrow. You can help tomorrow if you are not busy."

"Sounds good to us. We do have to run to the base for a few hours, but after that we're free." Faith stated as she started to walk towards the door. "I think we might just explore the place a bit more. Maybe even go out tonight."

"Do you want someone to show you around?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, if you want to. That would be great."

Thirty minutes later, Willow was showing the two the last room. "This is the head training room. Only Buffy really goes in here. You two can come here whenever you want. Oh that reminds me. You two have to get your clearance. I mean we're not gonna do a background on you two. We just need to get you two rings. Everyone here has a ring. It pretty much gives you access to whatever you are allowed to. The girls' rings cannot get into here, but yours will be able to."

"Um... what if a demon gets a hold of the rings?" Kennedy asked as she looked around the training room, still in awe.

Willow smiled as she answered. "Actually, I put a spell on the rings. A demon cannot put it on or he will burst in flames. Only we can wear them. I have the spell to where it knows the owner and only fits for them. It will not hurt another human if they get a hold of it. It will just simply not work."

"Very impressive." Kennedy smirked at the red head and then looked at Faith. "Well, let's go get these rings."

Buffy and Willow were sitting in the lobby when they saw the soldiers walking towards them. "Hey B. Hey Red." Faith smiled at the two.

"Hey guys. Going to patrol?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, we haven't exactly had a good patrol in a long time and let's be honest. We are on a hellmouth. I'm itching for some fun." Faith said with a smirk.

Kennedy laughed before looking at the few. "Oh I'm definitely agreeing with that. I'm ready for a good fight."

"Well, we were actually going to go out too." Willow stated. "Do you want to go together? I'm sure Buffy can show you all the hot spots."

"Sounds good to me." Faith said before walking out the door with the other three. "So how do you like being head slayer B? That's got to be something that I would never want to do."

Buffy chuckled before answering. "It's not that bad. I mean I'm not in charge. We all share the in charge-ness. Giles, Willow, Xander and I. We are the original team, so I'm not gonna act like I'm the boss of them."

"That's good. I mean you don't have all this responsibility." Kennedy stated as they walked into a cemetery. "So this is the hot spot, Buffy?"

Faith smirked as she saw why Kennedy had said that. "Oh, I'm so loving this." She said before running to the group of demons around a couple.

"Hahaha. Least kills buys dinner." Kennedy said as she took off after Faith with Buffy and Willow looking at them before catching up.

Faith ran forward killing two instantly, with Kennedy next with her first two kills. Buffy had caught one before she saw Willow throw a ball of fire to another demon. Buffy went after the last one, throwing a stake into its back watching it hit the ground and Kennedy walked over snapping it neck. Buffy looked over Willow and smiled, before she glanced to the two brunettes who were kneeling by the couple.

Willow walked over with the original slayer. "We should get them to a hospital." She said as she looked at the two who had slashes in their bodies.

They watched as Kennedy pulled off her jacket. "There cuts are too deep. I have to stop the bleeding before we move them anywhere." She ripped her jacket into pieces before handing a few pieces to Faith as they started to put tourniquets on the two. "Willow, hand me that stick behind you. I just need one more."

Willow did as she was told before Faith spoke up. "I think we're good, K. Let's get them to the hospital."

Walking into Slayer Central, Buffy decided to head to the training room before going to bed. She really didn't get that much of a fight tonight and was dying to hit the bag. "Want company, B?"

"Yeah, I could use someone who can keep up. That is, if you can keep up." Buffy smirked as she headed into the room.

Faith laughed. "Oh B, I can keep up and pass you on so many levels. You could never keep up with me." She replied with a wink.

"You would be surprised." The blonde replied with a wink.

Okay... Like? Maybe.. No?


End file.
